


What happened to you

by MarineDelmare



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Also im considering getting a second writer to help me on this, And no spilling the beans on any of it if you end up being a second writer!, Chihiro bby im so sorry, I do have a plan for what plot points i wanna have and how they would happen so keep that in mind, M/M, Multi, Now featuring class 78!, Other, The noncon is only implied cause i aint about that, This first part is when mondo is 12 i dont think i made that clear in the fic, Written after 1 in the morning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarineDelmare/pseuds/MarineDelmare
Summary: Mondo thought this would be a regular ride with his older brother. Just returning something to someone else in the biker gang, and then going back home like all the other trips he made with his brother.Unfortunately, that wasn't the case this time around.





	1. Rock It for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: i literally just went with what first popped into my head, help me
> 
> I wrote this at 1:30 when I got the urge to write angst, so if it's a little short and worded kind of strange that's why.

It hadn't been a terribly eventful day for Mondo, he went to school, came home to feed chuck, nothing out of the ordinary. It wasn't until after Daiya got back from whatever he did with his biker gang, that this whole mess started.

“You really mean you're letting me ride with you?”  
“Of course! What kind of older brother would I be if I didn't take you out every once in awhile, I mean, you're almost in middle school now!”  
“It's October, I still have half a year left, it's not that soon.”  
“Soon enough for me to take you! Now, are you coming or not.”  
“I'm going, just give me a second.”

It wasn't often that Daiya took Mondo out on his bike, but when he did, it was usually because he had an errand or two to run. Tonight he was returning a book to one of the other gang members, who lived just out of the city. Getting there wasn't much of a problem, it was what happened on the way back that made this might particularly memorable, and not in a good way.

As they made their way down a mountain pass that wasn't particularly eye catching in anyway, bright light shined out from beyond a bend in the road. A car, small and beat up, came out from the bend and immediately started a U turn, which caused Daiya to hit the brakes to avoid a collision. Mondo could have sworn he heard Daiya swear under his breath, but that happened so much, it wasn't much of a big deal. After the car finished turning and went on its way, Daiya started driving down the pass once again, but unfortunately, they were stopped yet again. Unlike the small beat up car, what stopped the Oowada brothers was off the road, and much more concerning.

“What is that… oh holy shit!”  
“What?”  
“Mondo stay here with the bike I will be right back.”  
“What- Why?”  
“Just do it okay!”

Mondo didn't have time to respond before Daiya had hopped over the rails lining the street and onto the side of the mountain. His eyes followed his brother until he saw and realized exactly what Daiya had spotted from the street.

Part way down the hill was a small boy’s body covered in blood.


	2. Dont Threaten Me with a Good Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warning; this chapter does get kinda graphic, so if you don't like detailed explanations of injuries and that stuff please proceed with caution

Mondo was taken aback as he watched his brother take his jacket off and used it to pick the boy up. As he lifted the child up off the ground, he screamed in pain. It wasn't as loud as you would expect from someone in that condition, and that just felt wrong to both of the Oowada brothers.

“Who is that?!”  
“I don't know, but can you keep an eye on him while I call an ambulance?”  
“Okay.”

Mondo sat down next to where Daiya had laid the boy down on the edge of the road. He was shivering, but it was so subtle, you couldn't tell unless you really looked. He wasn't wearing any clothes, so Mondo could see the full extent of his injuries. The left half of his face was covered with blood going up into his hairline and staining his light colored locks. His lips were chapped, a clear sign of dehydration. The rest of him didn't look any better; his neck and wrists we're bruised and slashed, one of his legs was bent at an angle that did not look natural, his chest didn't look like it was stabbed, but it was bruised with plenty of gashes in different areas it was obvious It wasn't as accident.

Someone tried to kill this child. 

When Mondo realized this, it sent a chill down his spine. Someone had either known him, or found him, and was messed up enough in their head to try and kill him. Just by judging the wounds, anyone could tell this was attempted premeditated murder. Daiya had probably figured it out when he first saw the kid. This only made Mondo feel worse. This could have been him. Just thinking about it, Mondo didn't even notice that his brother had walked over, until Daiya put his hand on Mondo’s shoulder.

“Hey, an ambulance is on its way, they're also sending a couple officers and a detective, so we might be here awhile longer, okay?”  
“Okay.”

Mondo didn't stop looking at the poor kid they found. He was amazed that someone that small could still be alive after being injured and left for dead for who knows how long. He couldn't have been older than 10 in Mondo’s opinion. With his short stature and mildly curly hair, he must have been a cute kid before all this.

By this point his cries were just small whimpers, the dehydration must have been hitting the poor kid harder that it looked. When he opened his eyes, Mondo immediately noticed, even if they weren't opened all the way. His left eye looked like a little pile of red mush just shoved into his eye socket, while his right looked untouched. The expression on his face, in combination with his squinting, looked more pained than anything, but Mondo couldn't blame him for that. He had just been through what's probably the worst thing he's ever experienced.

Just watching him was enough to make Mondo forget about how much time was passing by, and before he knew it, the ambulance had arrived. The EMTs wasted no time moving the boy to a stretcher and into the ambulance. It took off just as fast as it came, making a U turn before driving back into the city. Daiya was pulled away to be questioned, so Mondo sat by the motorcycle to wait. The jacket that Daiya used when he picked the boy up was left in the same spot on the street, covered in blood and dirt.

“Hey I just got done with questioning, we can go home now, but they'll let me know if I have to be a witness in court.”  
“You want your jacket back?”  
“Yeah but I'm not going to wear it, just stick it in the seat”  
“Alright.”

The rest of the ride home as quiet as neither of them knew what to say after that. Even climbing up the stairs leading to the apartment they shared with their mother was quieter than usual. Daiya stopped and looked at Mondo before opening that door.

“I'll explain to mom why we got back so late, you should just go right to bed.”  
“That's fair.”  
“Did you want to take the day off from school tomorrow?”  
“If mom allows it then sure.”

Mondo already knew that he wasn't going to get much sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chihiro baby I'm so sorry you didn't deserve this.
> 
> Also to anyone wondering why I tagged Kiyotaka with the relationships; I do plan to make him important in later chapters.


	3. Everything Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took forever! It's a little longer than the other ones, so hopefully that makes up for some of it.

In the days and weeks following, Daiya was busy with all of the phone calls that came with being a witness. When he could he would ask about the kids, but he always got the same answer of, “the family of the victim wants to keep the case private,” or, “when we have enough evidence to bring a suspect to court, you'll find out there.”

As the weeks turned into months, turned into years, Daiya was never called into court, nor was he told who the child was and if they recovered or not. With the Crazy Diamonds growing larger each day, and with Mondo still in school, the incident slowly faded into a distant memory. Both brothers ended up assuming it became a cold case, there wasn't much they could do about it anyway.

Instead the boys focused on their own lives. In Mondo’s last year of middle school; Chuck passed away, so to cheer him up, Daiya taught him how to ride a motorcycle, introduced him to the whole of the Crazy Diamonds, and started bringing him along for more of his rides with the bunch.

On Mondo’s 16th birthday, Daiya have him a very special present. One of the other guys in the biker gang had recently retired, and was looking to get ride of his bike. A Kawasaki motorcycle. Daiya wasted no time getting his hands on it, not for himself, but for Mondo. He had his reasons for it, he just waited until Mondo became a fully fledged member of the Crazy Diamonds to tell him.

“You're retiring!? Why the fuck did you decide to wait til now to tell me this!?”  
“I have other things I want to do with my life, I wanted to wait for you to become an important part of the group first.”  
“But why?”  
“Because I'm passing the role of leader of the Crazy Diamonds to you.”  
“You're what?”  
“I said I'm passing the leadership role into you, I haven't told anyone else in the gang yet, but I'll do that tomorrow.”  
“And then what?”  
“I'll have a retirement party in a few months, and then after that, the gang’s all yours. It'll be fine.”

Mondo wasn't sure what to do with this information. Sure being the head of a big gang is cool and all, but he had other interests as well! Not only that, but wouldn't it be better if one of the more experienced members took over? Mondo just took Daiya’s word for it, god he hoped he was right.

θθθθ

Unfortunately, while most of the members of the Crazy Diamonds took the news well, some others didn't. Mondo could tell as he occasionally overheard some of the other members talking about it behind his back.

“Daiya created the gang with his own bare hands, Mondo's just along for the ride.”

“You sure Daiya was in the right headspace when he decided this? I could lead this group better than him.”  
“Dude go easy on him, he's just a kid.”  
“And that's what I'm trying to say! It would be better to have someone who's been here from the beginning lead the group, compared to some kid who hasn't even owned a bike for a year.”  
“He isn't some kid. He's Daiya's little brother! Give it a rest now, Will ya.”  
“Little brother my ass.”

“Can someone like that really be our leader? All that'll do is make the gang look bad.”

These little snippets of conversations Mondo overheard was almost a daily occurrence since Daiya made his announcement. It gnawed on his ego every time it happened.

Does Daiya know about this? Should I bring it up? Would that make him stay? Or would that just do the opposite and make him leave sooner?

These thoughts ran through Mondo's head just about every time he heard something about him taking over the gang. He knew he had to do something about, he just didn't know what. He began thinking about what would be the best way to show everyone and himself that he was worthy of leading the Crazy Diamonds. He did this almost everyday leading up to the day of Daiya’s retirement party, until he landed on an idea…

A street race.

He could challenge Daiya to a street race on the night of his retirement party. Should he win, he wouldn't have to worry about people talking shit about him behind his back anymore. Should he lose, however, he didn't even want to think about what would happen to him if he lost. Now, all that was left was to do was pick a point A and a point B and get the whole thing underway.

The night of the retirement party came sooner than expected, due to Daiya not being a big fan of cold weather and expected rainfall later in the week. Mondo didn't have enough time to pick out points for the race, he’d find a way to deal with this. If it came to it, he’d just have Daiya pick out the points instead. Actually, that sounded like a better idea, may as well let him have some say in the rules for the race.

“Yo bro, before you officially retire, you wanna do a quick street race?”  
“Sure, where to?”  
“You pick, think of it like a retirement gift.”  
“That’s fair, how about that one Garage I like across town, the one with the pink-haired kid, who ever gets there first wins.”  
“Fine with me.”

Mondo couldn't believe that actually worked. That was one part down, now all he needed to do was win. Then the gang would start respecting him the way they respected Daiya, and he wouldn't have anything else to worry about.

As both brothers got on their motorcycles, Mondo started having second thoughts. He tried to push them away while one of the other gang members have the signal to start. ‘Now wasn't the time to be having second thoughts, it’s too late for that’ he kept telling himself. He just felt himself falling deeper into this void of anxiety, so much so that he started to lose focus on the road in front of him. When he caught himself, he looked up, face to face with a cargo truck in the same lane.

‘Oh god this is it’ was the last thing he thought to himself as he closed his eyes and braces for impact, not that it would help much anyway. While the impact came, it wasn't what he expected, as it came from the side. When he opened his eyes, he saw his brother, Daiya.

Right in front of the truck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me this long to update! I'm still getting used to school, and I'm also in four cosplay groups that I have to make costume parts/props for so that also takes up a lot of my time! I will try to update faster is the future, but no guarantees


	4. Dramophone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm doing with chapter titles. So far it's just what ever song I have stuck in my head at the time of updating so ?????

The next few moments were fuzzy for Mondo. His ears were ringing so everything felt so loud and yet quiet at the same time. One thing that was clear was that the right side of his body hurt like hell. It didn't feel like anything was broken, just bruised from when he came into contact with the road. 

Wait, when did he hit the road?

Everything came back to Mondo as he panicked and scrambled to get up. He had to make sure Daiya was alright. What kind of little brother would he be if he just ignored Daiya after something like that?

When Mondo turned his attention to where Daiya was, he was greeted with a grizzly sight. Blood covered the road with skid marks trailing it off into the other lanes, broken pieces of motorcycle parts were scattered around the remains of Daiya’s bike, Daiya himself was about 20-30 feet away, and he wasn't looking too good.

Mondo immediately got up to run over to check on his brother. People who just witnessed the accident were either frozen in shock or making phone calls. Mondo didn't care, he had to get to his brother. 

When he reached him, Mondo’s heart dropped. Daiya had probably hit his head during the accident, as the left side of his face was covered in blood. He sat down next to his brother as he recalled the poor boy they found off the side of the road a few years back. 

“M-My bad, kid... I fucked up. Sorry.”

Daiya look half awake at this point, but it was understandable. He did have a head injury after all.

“Hey, kid… the rest is up to you. No matter what, you gotta keep the gang together.”

“No.”

 

Mondo could barely get the word out of his mouth. He couldn't lose his brother like this. The gang still needed him.

“Cuz it's the team… you and me put together. It's… a pr… a promise… between men…”

That's right.

The Crazy Diamonds. Mondo wasn't even sure how he could explain what just happened to the gang. They're all probably drinking and still having a good time at the party. How would they react? Would they hate him? Mondo was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of sirens getting closer. It was then when he noticed Daiya wasn't breathing or trying to move anymore, and he knew what that meant.

It was too late.

The EMT workers pronounced him dead at the scene. They began preparing the body to take it off to the morgue. Mondo could have sworn he overheard them talk about another accident down the street where the driver of a truck had passed away behind the wheel and crashed into a tree or something. 

When he was told it was okay to leave, Mondo knew where he needed to go. After making sure his bike was still safe to ride, he set off on the direction of the party. He wasn't sure what he was going to say, but he knew they had to know what happen.

When Mondo arrived back where most of the gang members were waiting, the m

“Woah dude! What happened!? You're covered in blood, and where's Daiya?!”  
“I-I… I uh”

Mondo was still shaken up from the accident; He had forgotten about the blood that ended up on his clothes. He was also sure some of his own injuries were showing, but he didn't care.

“There was a report on the radio about a motorcycle accident, was that you?”  
“I uh… no-I…”  
“It was Daiya wasn't it?”

How are you supposed to react to a question like that? Mondo wasn't sure. He knew he had to say something, but the words weren't coming out.

“He didn't make it, did he?”

Those words sealed the atmosphere of the room. Mondo didn't need to say anything else because at that point just about everyone who was listening had already figured it out.

“Oh shit dude, do you need to sit down?”  
“God, what was Daiya thinking? Being reckless as shit.”   
“Mondo, you can just go home for tonight, we'll take care of everything here.”

Mondo left the group almost right away, he needed time alone. He couldn't stop thinking about Daiya, and ways he could have prevented the accident. It was hit fault, and he knew it, but it was too late to change anything. Daiya was dead, and Mondo was going to lead the Crazy Diamonds like Daiya wanted.

Mondo didn't leave the apartment for a week afterwards. He barely slept, ate, or do much of anything. The first time he left the house after that night was for the funeral. Everything just seemed fuzzy to him, he couldn't pay attention to what people were saying or doing.

It wasn't til after the funeral that things started to clear up. Mondo started going out more, mostly just to check up on the gang, but it was a start. He didn't like the idea of the Crazy Diamonds breaking up because of Daiya's death. As the weeks went by, Mondo was spending more time with the gang, and before he knew it, He was leading the gang just like his brother wanted.

Daiya’s death wasn't forgotten by the group, that was for sure. Mondo still heard the other members talk about his brother from time to time. He tried to block it out if it got to be too much, besides, he had better things to worry about now. The group was getting bigger, word was probably going around that there was a biker gang lead by a boy who took over the group after the death of his older brother. This was probably why most of the new members decided to join, but Mondo didn't really think about it until he received a very special letter.

It was a letter from Hope’s Peak High School, inviting him to join under the title of “Ultimate Biker Gang Leader.” Mondo wasn't sure what to do. On one hand, going would pretty much set him up for life, but in the other hand, this would mean he would have to leave the group in order to attend. Either way, he would have to bring this up with the Crazy Diamonds, but for the most part, he really wanted to go.

“Yeah dude, go ahead and join that school, I can keep an eye on things while you're there.”

Takemichi Yukimaru was a close friend to both Mondo and Daiya while he was still alive, so he was the first to hear about Mondo’s opportunity for Hope’s Peak. With his support, Mondo felt more confident in his decision in an instant. When it came time to announce it to the rest of the gang; there were mixed emotions. Some people were very excited, others were a bit disappointed, but it was mostly positive. 

And with that, Mondo left to start his school life at Hope’s Peak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took a lot longer to write than i thought it would, sorry about that.
> 
> I don't know if I can be speedy about future updates as I'm a big part in several cosplay groups (three love live, another three are danganronpa, and then there's a bunch of other ones I won't list) I will try my best to keep writing, but there might be short chapters, and other long ones. It depends on where I feel is the best place to end the chapter.


	5. Author Note!

Hi yes I would like to apologize for not uploading another chapter in two months, but I would like to explain why real quick!

So I have been busy with school and life in general, and a lot of that has kept me from writing as much as I would like to. I have been try when I can (bless you Google docs for letting me write offline) but with the parts I am writing, it's taking me a bit to figure out to write them in a way that makes sense. I am also working on two chapters atm, and a map so I have a guide line for where I want this fic to go. I do know many of you wanna see more of this story and where it goes. I have seen other fics cancelled because the author did know what to do after a certain point, and that's something I want to advoid. So please bare with me while I try and write some more!

I'll probably delete this when I upload the next chapter but we'll see.


	6. Beautiful Strangers

Mondo wasn't sure what to expect from Hope’s Peak. There were a few people who arrived before him, a boy who didn't really seem to stand out, but also looked like he didn't know what he was doing here. A woman who looked like she could snap someone in half. A guy with a bunch piercings talking to a larger dude with glasses. Over by the door, there was another guy with black hair talking to a girl with long blue hair. If all of these people were new students, it's possible that they were all going to be in the same class.

“Hey is this where the new students are supposed to meet up? This place is too big.”

Who the fuck is this? He looked like some homeless person who happened to wander in. He also looked a lot older than any high schooler Mondo ever met.

“Hey, you're in the way you know that!”

Behind the homeless looking dude, there were two chicks standing right next to each other. One had short black hair and freckles. The other was blonde and kept her hair up in pigtails.

“Excuse me, but all three of you are blocking the way in.”

The fourth person to walk in after him was a tall girl who looked like she came right now of a gothic horror novel. Course, he didn't read that stuff so how would he know for sure.

“She’s right we should move further from the entrance because I don't think everyone has arrived yet.” the girl with the freckles spoke up.

“If you're planning on moving you should put more effort into walking instead of talking.”

Because it was right around the time when the students were told to arrive, it wasn't surprising that a fair amount of students had shown up in the last 5 minutes. The latest arrival was tall, blond, and wore glasses like some snobby kid on an afternoon sitcom. He probably had the personality too based on the tone of his voice, Mondo thought as we walked to a wall on the other side of the room.

“I hope I'm in the right place..? Good god this place is too big.” The thirteenth student to enter the room was a girl who looked more puzzled than anything holding a partially eaten donut with smudged frosting in her hand. “Hey this is where all the new students are supposed to meet up right?”

“I guess? I mean, I think everyone here is a new student,” the small boy who still didn't look like he knew what he was doing there replied.

“Right hopefully this is the place,” donut girl said as she walked over to an open seat and placed her bag on the ground beside her.

It the minutes that followed, no other student had joined their small group. Thirteen did seem a little small for a class, and nobody who worked there came to get them. The rest of their class was probably late for some reason that could have been whatever, and that seemed to be true as fast footsteps and furious mumbling started getting closer to the doorway.

“... Jeez why is this place so big and easy to get lost in? Course nobody cares about me why should it matter to me if I'm late or not-”

“Good god that stench is revolting, it's coming from you isn't it?” the blond man snapped at the newest addition to the group. A girl with long twin braids and large round glasses who was hunching over a book she was carrying. Definitely looks like a bookworm, Mondo thought to himself.

“L-like you're one to t-talk! A-acting like you're the most important p-person in the room,” she shot back. If it these two were gonna go back and forth like this all semester, it was gonna be a blast for the rest of them.

There were fourteen people in the room all together. That was a little small for a normal class size, but not bad.

“Is this everyone? It feels a little small compared to other classes I've been in,” asked the most awkward-looking boy in the room.  
“Wait a second, I actually saw a girl in her way to the headmaster’s office. I think she might be a new student too, but I don't know why she would go there first.”the girl with the donut spoke up. 

“Do you think she was in trouble for something?”   
“I don't think so, she didn't act like it. She was walking more like someone who knew what they were doing and she talked calmly.”  
“Also school officially starts tomorrow so I can't imagine what she would have done to get in trouble already”

“I'm sorry were you talking about me?” a girl with long purple hair walked swiftly into the room, there was a little pink stain on her collar jacket.

“Aah hi! I'm sorry I got a bit of frosting on your coat when I ran into you earlier..”  
“It’s fine, it's not the worse thing that could have ended up on there.”

With the little commotion about the frosting stain, Mondo barely noticed the other person who came in standing behind the girl with the long purple hair. Granted they were short and looked like they were trying not to look at the other people in the room. They did look a bit familiar thought. Before Mondo had a chance to walk over and introduce himself, a loud voice started playing over a speaker installed somewhere in the room.

“Attention students, the entrance ceremony will begin shortly. Please make your way to the gymnasium at your earliest convenience.”

Well it looked like introductions were going to have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE I HAVE BEEN A BUSY BEE.
> 
> Anyway as mentioned in the last chapter I've been working on two chapters, and I ended up deciding to cut this one in half so I would have something to upload.
> 
> Also the chapter title is based on a song from a musical that I've had stuck in my head for the last week so oof


End file.
